Wishful Summoning
by jolt527
Summary: I think it's time for a change of relationships: the first true Zidane/Eiko story! It sounds weird, but trust me, this story makes it work (legally too)! If you want me to write more, please R/R for me!
1. The Wish

"Wishful Summoning - Part 1"

by jolt527

_"Why can't I have Zidane?"_ Eiko thought to herself as she lay in the guest room bed in Alexandria Castle. It had been two years since the defeat of Kuja, and she was only eight years old, compared to Zidane and Dagger's ages of eighteen. Those two weren't going anywhere fast, however. She had been invited over from Lindblum to spend the weekend, while her adoptive parents (Regent Cid and Hilda) went on a much needed vacation. Eiko immediately accepted the invitation, because Zidane spent most of his time at the castle. She knew it wasn't very likely that she could have Zidane, but she could always hope. 

As she lay in the bed, she held the Memory Earring - her Summoner Tribe's valued treasure. Holding one of the four pieces of the legendary Crystal, the Memory Earring held the very power of life as well. She had protected it with her very life since the day she was alone in Madain Sari, and never let anyone take it from her forcefully. 

The only real thing in her mind at the time, however, was Zidane. She wanted him so badly, but eight-year-old girls don't get eighteen year old boys. _"I wish I was older so Zidane would like me,"_ she thought to herself. As she thought about it more and more, she didn't notice the Memory Earring beginning to glow brighter and brighter. When she finally took her mind off Zidane to notice the Crystal piece glowing, she heard a voice inside her head… 

_"Eiko…your wish is going to be granted…"_

_"What do you mean?"_ she thought back. _"Who are you?"_

_"We are the spirits of the first Summoners of your tribe,"_ the voice began. _"You helped to keep our spirits in this piece of the Crystal alive by protecting it from Kuja, so we are going to help you with your one true wish…"_ The Crystal piece then glowed with so much power that she couldn't help but faint… 

As Eiko regained consciousness, she slowly sat up in her bed. _"Was that a dream?"_ she thought to herself. She stumbled to the bathroom sink and washed her face. _"Wait a second…"_ she thought. _"I couldn't reach the sink without a chair…"_ She looked over to the corner where the chair she used sat, unmoved. 

She quickly looked to the mirror to see a person she didn't recognize. This person looked like Dagger's age, and she gasped in surprise when she put it all together. It wasn't a dream! Her wish was answered! She was older, taller, and…well…more developed. But what would she do with her wish now granted? _"Time to see Zidane…"_ she thought with a grin on her face. _"He's gonna be so surprised!"_

Eiko was now dressed as she tiptoed down the hallway. She was wearing the clothes she usually wore, but they were now stretched to her true size. Her tribe must have made clothes to fit one for a long time, and they looked much better on her now too. The door to Zidane's room was slightly cracked open, so she didn't have to make any noise with the doorknob. She slowly pushed the door open, and found Zidane soundly sleeping on the bed. She crept through the darkness over to him and sat on the side of the bed. Zidane remained motionless. She slowly got on top of him and softly kissed his lips. Zidane stirred and his eyes slowly opened. _"Now that got his attention!"_ Eiko playfully thought to herself. 

"That's not like you, Dagger…" Zidane began. As his eyes came into focus, he noticed this wasn't Dagger. "Who are you?" 

"A friend," she whispered. "A friend who has been waiting for you." She softly kissed his lips, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss between the two. When their kiss broke, he looked at the stranger through the darkness and noticed something odd about her… 

"What's that on your head…a horn??? A Summoner's horn?!?" Zidane exclaimed. He went to turn on the light by his bed. "Eiko you know stuff like this can't…" 

When the light turned on, he found someone who looked like Eiko, but much older…and more attractive! "Eiko???" he questioned with curiosity. 

"Surprise!!!" Eiko shouted, still on top of Zidane… 


	2. The Confrontation

"Wishful Summoning - Part 2"

by jolt527

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Dagger shouted at the top of her lungs to Eiko. It was the morning after Eiko's wish was granted, and Eiko had informed Dagger of just what had happened the night before. Eiko and Zidane were sitting on opposite sides of the couch in the guest room, and Dagger was pacing back and forth in front of them, furious. "What did you think you were doing?!?" 

"Hey!" Eiko responded. "I had a wish, and the Spirits of the Crystal granted it. I didn't do anything wrong!" 

"You didn't do anything wrong?!?" Dagger said as she stomped her foot. "You mean it wasn't wrong to sneak into Zidane's room and try to seduce him? It sounds like you were trying to steal Zidane away from me!" 

"Actually," Zidane interrupted as he stood up, "you sure don't act like I'm yours." This instantly stopped Dagger's pacing. "I come and stay in this castle almost every night, and you rarely even give me a goodnight kiss! I sleep in a totally different room, even though we've 'been together' for almost two years! It's not like I'd do anything you didn't want to do…if anything, Eiko was actually doing me a favor!" 

"Well…" Dagger began not knowing what to say. "…I…You…She…AHHHH!!! I can't take this nonsense right now! I'm going for a walk, so don't expect me back for a while!" Dagger ran out of the room and out of the castle, storming off into town. Zidane sat back down, stunned by all that was happening. 

Eiko broke the silence a few seconds later. "I think that's the part where you follow her out and plead for her forgiveness…or something. Was I really…doing you a favor?" 

"Well," Zidane started, "I think you helped me to realize that things weren't the way I wanted them to be. In a way, yeah." 

With this Eiko got a little smile on her face and began to blush, a little embarrassed that she caused all this trouble. "Now what?" she asked. "Where do we all go from here?" 

Zidane thought for a few seconds then asked, "Is this…age thing temporary or forever?" 

"I don't know…my guess it's for as long as I want it to be, seeing how it is my wish." 

"Are you different besides…well…physically? " Zidane asked, a little embarrassed. "Do you think like someone my age as well?" 

"I do feel different," she began, "and I think I feel a little more mature, but this will take a lot of getting used to. Zidane…what do you want…'us' to be?" 

"I dunno. You seem to think like someone my age, and you definitely look like a girl my age," he said as he looked at her from top to bottom, obviously interested. "You'd be more than anything Dagger ever was to me, and I can't say I wouldn't be curious to find out what might happen…" 

"What about Dagger, though? I really don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you…" 

"You're not causing trouble between me and her," Zidane interrupted, "because I really don't think we really ever were a true couple. She wasn't interested in anything but being 'good friends,' and I just never wanted to admit it to myself." 

Eiko stood up and slowly moved towards Zidane as she spoke. "It sounds like you've been deprived of love you never really had." She then sat down beside him. "I know that I really can't say that I love you because I never have experienced true love, but I know I'd like to see what happens between us…that is if you want anything to happen…" 

Before she could say anything else Zidane embraced Eiko with such force that they fell over on the couch, with Zidane laying on top of her. As they stared into each other's eyes, Zidane ran his hand through her hair, and she smiled softly. "Trust me," Zidane whispered. "I want to see what happens…" As they held on to each other, Zidane gave her a soft kiss on the lips, which quickly turned into a storm of long, passionate kisses. Zidane had thoughts of a new relationship forming with Eiko, something he never could even think about…until now. Eiko's wishes were coming true right before her eyes, and she couldn't help but to think, _"I got him at last!"_


	3. The Letter

"Wishful Summoning - Part 3"

by jolt527

Zidane was walking into Alexandria Castle after wondering around town. It had been about two weeks since Eiko had her wish granted. Eiko was coming to Alexandria more often, yet Regent Cid and Hilda didn't seem to mind her and Zidane being together so much. Dagger still didn't like Zidane and Eiko together, but she'd adjusted to everything pretty well - she must have realized that all she really did want from Zidane was friendship, even though she didn't want to admit that to anyone. She also didn't seem to mind the two staying at the castle together, even letting them share the one guest room! They never did anything to compromise their relationship, though - this was true love and neither of them wanted to spoil that. As Zidane entered the guest room, he noticed an envelope on the pillow on the bed. He curiously picked it up and carefully opened it. He took a piece of paper out and read it… 

**_When the night sky wears the moon as its pendant, I shall await you at the dock._**

_"This sounds a lot like the letter Steiner gave Beatrix,"_ he thought to himself. Eiko wasn't really the kind of person who wrote love letters, so Zidane didn't know whom this could be from. _"Could Dagger still be after me? She seemed to be okay with me and Eiko…I wonder what's going on…"_ Zidane looked out the window and noticed the sun setting. _"I guess there's only one way to find out…"_

Zidane slowly walked out to the now moonlit dock, and noticed nobody was there. He walked out to the edge of the water, and knelt down. He let the cool water flow through his fingertips and began to wonder what this whole love letter thing was going to come to. 

"Hello, Zidane," a familiar voice called out. Zidane stood and quickly dried his hand on the leg of his pants. He turned around to find Eiko standing before him. "Did you get my letter?" 

"Yeah," said Zidane, a little confused. "I didn't know you were into the whole love letter writing thing." 

"Well," she began, a little embarrassed, "I actually was the one who started that whole thing in the first place. Before the attack on Alexandria, I had Dr. Tot help me write a love letter to…well…" 

"Me?" Zidane spoke up. Eiko smiled and nodded. "I thought Steiner wrote that for Beatrix." 

"Nope!" Eiko announced. "I asked Baku to deliver it to you for me, but he must have dropped it. Beatrix must have found it on her own." 

"Geez," Zidane said as he scratched his head. "You really had something for me from day one!" 

"Yeah," Eiko said with her hands behind her, smiling. "…And it looks like I finally got to deliver my letter to the one it was really for." 

The two then walked back to the castle, both smiling and holding hands. As they got to the guest room, Zidane waited outside the room for her to change into her sleeping clothes, then he changed after she was finished. They both got into bed and the two wrapped their arms around each other. As they stared into each other's eyes, they both couldn't help but wonder how they ended up with each other. Their ages were so far apart, yet in one night that instantly changed. Zidane gave her a soft kiss on the lips and Zidane soon fell asleep minutes later. Eiko couldn't sleep knowing that her love letter was taken with such heart. 

"I-I love you, Zidane," she whispered in his ear, knowing he was already asleep. They hadn't told each other that face to face yet, but she hoped it would happen soon. He just had to love her! She had waited so long to actually be with him, and things wouldn't be going so well if he didn't love her as well. She pulled him closer to herself as she continued to whisper, "I just hope you feel the same…" 

Eiko slowly began to drift off, almost scared that she didn't know if Zidane loved her or not. When she was fast asleep, Zidane opened his eyes - he had heard everything she had just said to him. For once, a girl actually loved him. She just didn't want to kiss and hold hands, but actually have a true loving relationship. Though this was more than Zidane thought Eiko felt about him, he was not scared away. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you too." 


End file.
